It is conventional practice in recreation involving the various forms of water (as liquid, partly liquid (slush) or solid as ice or snow, to apply a topical coating of a wax or similar material to reduce friction. For example, wax is usually applied to the contact surface of snow skis or toboggans to increase speed across the snow. Typical of the commercial waxes utilized for this purpose are: "Twist Wax" of Toko AG, CH-9450 Altstatten, Switzerland; "Speed Cote" of Sandaro Industries, Inc., Novato Calif. 94949; "SWIX Super F4" of Swix Sport, 2601 Lillehammer, Norway; and "Maxiglide" sold by Maxiglide Products, Inc., State College, Pa. 16801. The same treatment is also utilized for luge devices and other devices having runners. This wax, some times requiring heat, is periodically renewed as the abrasion occurring during contact gradually reduces the effect. Similar repeated applications are made of a wax or similar material to boat hulls, water skis, etc. in contact with the liquid form of water. In all instances, using known products, the wax must be applied to a completely dry surface. This prevents any treatment "in-the-field" where the surface is usually moist.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surface lubricant for improved reduction of friction between objects and various forms of water, including liquid form, ice, snow and/or combinations thereof, that can be applied to the object even when moist in the field.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved surface lubricant for skis, toboggans, sleds, snowboards, ice skates, etc., to enhance speed, glide, and maneuverability across the various forms of water by a user of these devices.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a surface lubricant that reduces cling of frozen or partly frozen water, e.g., snow, slush, etc., to tools used for the handling of these water forms, the tools including, for example, snow shovels, snow plows, etc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hexagonal BN-based composition for use as a surface lubricant to be topically applied to objects that are to contact various forms of water, such as snow, ice, liquid water, and combinations thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a surface lubricant in a convenient form so as to be readily applied to surfaces of objects in contact with various forms of water, the lubricant being a BN-based composition.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lubricant composition that is white, in contrast to a color that would streak snow, ice or other of the surfaces, and that can be removed from clothing and other objects by thorough washing.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of preparing a lubricant for these uses that is in either a paste, a powder or a stick form.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the detailed description given hereinafter.